


The Ryan bet.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Affection Through Touch, Cuddles, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied Rough Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, M/M, Might Be Susceptible To Future Editing, Multi, OT6-Relationship, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Trans Jack Pattillo, Underwear Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geoff has a polyamorous relationship with everyone except Gavin. Ryan grabs both their eyes at different situations and they make a bet about who will Ryan choose. Ryan tries play hard to get but fails.[Might Be Susceptible To Future Editing ]
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz/Lindsay Tuggey Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Ryan bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @mayle, @WhoopsOK, @rebel_raven, @jusst_you_wait, @Drabble_By_Ash, @Wrespawn. Go read their stuff, it's really good.
> 
> Date of process: 20th of March-4th of July.
> 
> Disclaimer/Warning: This fic has some problematic themes. It has Unfair Killing of Innocents and No Remorse for Them. It has Judging of Young Girls making a living in a Strip Club. It has Consensual Drunk Sex being called Rape.   
> If you don't want to read these things then don't read this fic.
> 
> The Implied rough sex tag is for when Jeremy, Gavin and Michael stayed together during Lockdown.

Maybe this was a bad idea. As Gavin stood across from his one night stand in the same floor, he concluded that yes it was a bad idea. 

Last night was still affecting him. They played several minutes in heaven. Away from the party. Gavin could remember his one night stand's snorts and gasping breaths as he fucked him behind the house. He could remember the feeling of no fatigue when having drinks inside him, as they went for rounds and rounds. He could remember the pink and yellow lighting bathing his fuck boy, showing him his good spots. 

The guy noticed him but did not give any acknowledgement that he understood that it was him. Gavin couldn't tell but he thought he saw him blush.

Gavin headed to his computer lab. His heart was going nuts as he sat at his computer. He briefly looked around. He was alone. Or was he?

Someone was messing with a computer across from him.

"Jack?"  
"Yeah, Gavin?"  
"Oh nothing, just checkin that it is you."  
"Well it is me."  
"Good. What you're doing over there?"  
"Online shopping."  
"Will it benefit all of us?"  
"I sure hope so."

Gavin trusted Jack to do her own shopping. They have known and loved each other for so long that trust came naturally. Not an ounce of doubt. She proved herself smart enough to remember all the signs of deceitful websites and how to use Gavin's program to avoid scams.

Gavin started up his computer. As he waited he looked at his tray. There were a few requests in there. He took them out and arranged* them. 

"Couple background checks, management, Geoff's vague google history and his request to do a better job than him and find what he was looking for."

Gavin got to it. 

He types Geoff's phrase in google and puts quotation marks at the start and the end of it. He presses Enter.  
-cut-

About 5 hours later the door opens and a new face steps into the office. Gavin is reading a background deeply and he does not notice.   
He vaguely hears Geoff say thank you and the person leaving. Michael is laughing and that stops him from reading.  
"Wot?"  
"Oh nothing, Geoff is just flustered."  
"That was a really hot guy that came in here."  
"Really. Huh."  
"Yeah he just walked in hugging his little blue file and, Geoff sighs falling back on his chair, "gave it to me".   
"What was it?"  
"Something from his superior. I want him as a lackey. Maybe we can tranfer him here."  
"Was he that handsome?" Gavin started to think he knew who it was. Gavin scratched his head. What was his name again? 

"Dude, handsome? The man is fucking se-xy."  
"I guess you want him for your harem?"

"Don't call my polyamorous relationship that ugly word, and anyways, everyone has to approve too. Remember that. "

"Hey Geoff, I approve it." Michael chipped in having watched the back and forth intently.

"Thanks Michael. An extra handjob for you tonight."

Michael whooped. 

Alfredo turns from his computer, taking off his headphones and looks at everyone. He makes a face. Michael notices and laughs harder. Fredo puts his headphones on again shaking his head.

"Sorry Fredo."  
He throws a thumbs up in the air. 

Gavin is way too invested in this scene. He loved every part of it. Must be the camera nerd inside him.

"You won't invite me in, but you'd invite him?"he raised his voice. Maybe he had to act a bit hurt. 

"You're not e-emotionally mature to join us."  
Geoff countered.   
"What!?"  
"You heard me, bitch."  
"GEOFF!"  
"What?" Geoff smirks. Gavin abandons his desk and launches him. They fight on the ground for a bit, the others cheering.   
Geoff uses his weight to hold him still and grabs his arms. Gavin starts kicking. Michael jumps in and holds his legs. 

The door opens and Jeremy comes into view.   
"Oh no Gav what did you do?"

"Why not me Geoff?" 

"I told you, you aren't ready."

"I'll show you ready." He struggles and they let him go."

"Alright, how 'bout this. Let's have a little competition ye? So this is Fakes VS Gavin. We both go after the bloke. If he likes me I win a place in your group, if he likes one of you you win and you get him." 

Geoff seemed surprised. 

"What do you mean 'get'?"  
"Relationship, Geoffrey. With everything that it offers."

"We tell him though?" 

"Sure. If it's the guy I'm thinking of he won't have prejudices." 

"Wait, how do you know who he was?" Michael interjected.

"Met him at a party last night."

"You went partying?"   
"Yeah, I'm not boring."

"So do we have a deal, Geoff?"  
"Yea."

-cut-

Gavin walked proudly towards a lonely desk a day later after the bet. Geoff send him there.

Ryan's desk was in the middle of the South wall, next to one of a pair of windows. 

Ryan Haywood did not expect this. His one night stand strolled towards his desk and sat across from him.

The desks in this floor were far apart but in an open area. Every department was cut into sections and most of the employees have eyesight of everyone if they try a little. Everyone tried to give each other their privacy focusing on their stations and their immediate vicinity.

  
"Yes?"  
"We have a bet in the Fakes office, "  
Ryan raised his eyebrow and puckered his lips at the straight-forwardness,  
"to, um, let's just say, romance you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Geoff and I. Are you okay with that?"

"Uhm. Gavin, right? Party, last Wednesday?" 

Gavin nodded. 

"You realize you fucked me that night do ya?"

"Yes."

"And you wanna fight over me with this Geoff? I'm just trying to understand."

"Yes. Listen, Geoff, is a man in an open relationship with his office team. All of them are part of it, except for me. "

Ryan saw Gavin tighten his fist on the chair arm. Ah.

"I'm just telling you. If Geoff wants you then all of AH want you. In varying degrees."

"I mean. I'm up for it."

"You, you are?" Gavin shoots up leaning over the desk and grabbing Ryan by the collar.

"Yeah. I'm polyam too. "

"But Geoff and Jack and..."

"Guess we flock together."

"Woah. That's so cool." Gavin releases him and his eyes sparkle with delight.

"Yeah I'm not gonna make it easy though. You have to try a lot."

"I totally want to see how this goes." Gavin is bouncing on his toes.

"That isn't all." Ryan stands up and circles the desk. He grabs Gavin's forearm and holds it tightly. Gavin's smile fades. Inside Ryan's eyes he sees two different presentations. Black hair, face paint, big shoulders covered by a navy leather jacket, but also orange hair, freckles, a black cartigan and a red kilt.

"What do I get out of this Gavin?" He leans in close to his ear. 

"What if the hunter becomes the hunted in the scenario? "

Gavin put his hand in Ryan's light brown hair and tugged. Ryan gasped. The same as Wednesday night.  
  
"You can see it like that. Like a game. By all means at the end it's all about getting to know you as a person."

"Gavin..." 

Gavin quickly brushed his lips on Ryan's neck.

"What's your name. Kinda forgot it amidst the drinks."

"Call me Ryan Haywood."

"And you can call me Gavin Free. " Gavin slung both arms on Ryan's shoulders and tilted his head observing him. 

"Boy, you really want it huh?" 

"Not that bad. As I said I'm not gonna make it easy." Ryan removes Gavin's arms from his shoulders like a tanktop. 

"Now, leave." He pushes Gavin out of his office, and walks back to his chair.  
Gavin bends over holding his chest. It feels really good. He feels really awesome. Conversing with Ryan feels really really good. He could talk with him for hours. 

Best idea he's ever had. He runs to the lift.  
In the office Ryan sits down again. He covers his mouth with his hands.

"I'm such an egoist." He chuckles.

-cut-  
Ryan got visitors the next day. He appreciated them coming at an hour when he had significant amount of the work done.

"Hi I'm Lindsay this is Jeremy." Ryan shook their hands. 

"Are you the ones I was warned about?"   
The way that they looked each other was worth it.

"Uh." Jeremy stretched the word. 

Ryan smiled. 

"And what if we are?" Lindsay said her blue eyes meeting his, her voice raising a challenge. 

"Well, I would ask for your propositions."

Ryan straightened his posture and crossed his legs. 

"I'm here to represent Mr. Dooley here. "  
"Lindsay...no" 

"Jeremy is the new guy in Geoff's relationship. He has come to the realization that he's the person to talk to if you have any questions that is."

"Haha come to the realization, " Ryan said the smile not reaching his eyes. Lindsay coughed a laugh. 

"Alright you two are creepy as fuck right now."

Jeremy takes a seat across from Ryan. 

"I'll be honest. It's about your looks. Geoff's that kind of guy."

"Hm."

"However, he's a great judge of character considering this big relationship has been going on for years without stopping. He can tell what kind of person you are. He didn't authorize me to say this,"  
Jeremy looked at Lindsay, "but whatever. He's a guy who is not into labeling but extremely progressive for his age. He's an empath."

"He sounds great." Ryan forced his face to neutral again. He leaned forward startling Jeremy as he rested his chin on his hands.  
"But what about you?"

Jeremy seemed shocked. He actually leaned back in his chair. 

He probably thought, that Ryan thought, that only Geoff and Gavin were involved in this. He didn't bet that he'd consider all of them. 

There was a pause for a few minutes as Lindsay steps back and Jeremy looked at his lap, deep in thought.

Ryan closed one eye and tilted his head. He figured them out. 

"Jeremy." His whole body jolts up. "Friends till..partners?" Ryan offers his hand and he's standing up. 

Jeremy looked at Ryan in amazement but also with some sourness for solving his conundrum that easily.   
Ryan shrugged.   
Jeremy took the hand and shook it, looking unaware of his surroundings and looking down. 

  
Ryan notices Jeremy silently berating himself. Social anxiety. He's been there.

"Hey. It's alright" he pats him low on his back so he does not feel stalked and Lindsay comes to get him. 

"Thanks Ryan." She blows him a kiss. "Looking forward to top you. That's a joke, of course."

"You can certainly try, dear. Now get out of here before he pops a vein on his forehead." 

Lindsay holds Jeremy by the shoulders and leads him out. 

They walk away and Ryan is alone. He leans against his desk. 

Jeremy's got anxiety. That would turn a normal partner away. But Ryan actually liked Jeremy more now that he knew that about him.

He had to make it hard for the Fakes to ~court~ him and he used his intimidation for this confrontation but he ended up spooking Jeremy. Not his intention. Lindsay was on the same wavelength though. 

If Geoff's thing was empathy, his was making people uneasy. Jeremy's anxiety was like, candy to him. They'll never get along if either of them don't change. 

Guess he'll have to see who changes first.   
Who knew that getting drunk Gavin Free to bang him would result in so much fun.

He sat back on his desk and brought up his work.   
Using a finger he opens the automated crafting menu to see his creation was done.   
He giggles in delight. "Alright, now the next step."  
-cut-  
The Fakes did not bother him over the next few days. 

But the weather did. The sun was creating crazy flares on his screen and for about fifteen minutes at the same hour every day Ryan could not read his screen that well. He had to up the brightness and then when it was over his eyes hurt really bad. 

But on the last day of that week as it happened again, a dark round shadow appeared and covered the sun from glaring his computer.

Ryan was of course curious. So he looked out of the window to find a woman who had her back towards him observing something in the parking lot. Ryan tried to look but the woman was blocking the whole action with her body. 

Ryan opened the window and sounds of yelling poured in. Someone was screaming, someone was laughing, he could hear the sound of wheels rolling on the asphalt and the giant's laughter as everything went on. 

"Hey." 

The giant turns. 

"Hey are we bothering you?"

"No. Not at all. What is happening?"

"Oh. Gavin wanted to film something um...he's very into "how long can you survive things" and they are doing a chase scene in rolling baskets."

"Sounds intense" Ryan slumps down on the frame.

"It is. I'm Jack."  
"Ryan."

"Oh are you the Ryan?"

"I presume so. You're the Jack." 

"Nice to meet you."

"No Jack, it was a pleasure to meet you."  
"Aww that's very nice of you." 

Everyone started screaming Jack's name. 

"Sorry got to go" she said perking up. "Out of the shade. Although I cast a lot on my own". She winked and put on her glasses. Ryan chortled as she walked away.

He appreciated her curves as she moved. Another one in the bag huh.   
Two women, three men. 

Jeremy was right. Everyone's looks in Geoff's group was stellar. 

Ryan sighed. Then his computer demanded attention and he sighed again. He closed the window and got back to work. 

-cut-   
Gavin strolled in couple days later waving a piece of paper. 

"Hey boi. How are you holding up?"

Ryan looks up at him from his documents, schematics of some machine, and smirks.

"Fine. What brings ya by?"

"Well, all these people came by and I thought I have to step up my game as well"

"So whatcha saying is you got cold feet." 

Gavin shivered.   
"Uh NO? How could you think that, Ryan?"

"Uh I mean, it's where logic led me so."

"Well no. Anyway, this is for you." He gives him the paper. 

Ryan opens it. It's an invitation. It was signed by Gavin. 

"Dancing?" 

"Yeh. I want to take you out." 

"As in, date or murder?"

"Ryan! Date of course, the hell's wrong with you?"

"Ha ah. Many things Gavin, many things." 

"So, yes?" Gavin twisted his legs and delicately touched the edge of the desk with his ring finger in a very weird pose. He put the other hand's index finger on his lips and looked up.

"Yes."   
"Aw Ryan <3" Gavin jumped in joy.   
Ryan smiled.

In Ryan's head the sentence 'for you, Gavin' flew by. He did not utter it. It was not the time yet to do so. Hopefully Gavin gets the sentiment either way.

"Gavin I have to do things." Ryan said gesturing to his desk. 

"Aww you are no fun. Can I hang out?"

"If you are quiet."

Gavin nodded, took the chair that was in front of the desk and sat it next to Ryan. 

Ryan was officially distracted so he took it from the top and fell into his work again. 

To his credit Gavin did sit quietly for an hour. Then he started sighing. Ryan was half-way into a build and deep in concentration. Then Gavin flailed because he saw something on his phone. He almost hits Ryan but he misses. Then he brings the chair closer and puts his palm and his chin on Ryan's left shoulder and watched him build.

Gavin's lips trembled. He wanted to speak. Offer suggestions, maybe a risqué question. 

But if he spoke Ryan would kick him out. Was it worth it? Gavin turns to Ryan's ear and whispers to his distracted object of affection.

"Hey Ryan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Million dollars but, when you shush someone, you fart."

"Mmm, wouldn't that be an issue with your intestines?"

"No, you can fart normally, but it also happens when you shush someone. Like a comedic fart."

"No."   
"You wouldn't take it?"

"Shhhhh"

Gavin blows a rasberry.  
"Ah look you just did it!" 

"Gavin, I'll ask you to leave."

"Noooo."

"Behave then."

Gavin quiets down. Gavin learned that Ryan threatens before he acts. 

Not two minutes later another person walks in the wing and heads towards those two.

Ryan, as with his other guests, had never seen him before. He was about Gavin's height, wearing a tight black suit and older.

"There you are Gavvers. Go back to work and stop smothering Haywood. "

"But Geoff?"

"I don't pay you to flirt. We're on clock hours."

Geoff talked like he was overthinking each word. Ryan wondered why.   
Gavin hung his head and left Ryan's side to join Geoff's.

Geoff grabs his elbow. 

"Haywood good job today. We will meet again soon enough."

"Thanks?"

"Bye Ryan~"

"Bye Gavin~"

Geoff dragged Gavin out of the wing and into the elevator.

Ryan looks at his neighbour's desk. The guy has headphones on. Ryan gives him a thumbs up and he replies the same. Ryan nods and looks at his work. The thing is almost complete. There was one last part. He uses a template to build it faster in the drawing program. 

He missed Gavin already he thought as he admired what he made and was now waiting for it to save. 

Saving time: 9%.

He waits for it to save. Every minute it goes up one. Sometimes it jumps all around. He leans back and watches it like a hawk.

He's not touching it. He's not. He is leaving it alone. He promises. 

Thirty minutes later of nervously checking his phone and half-assing an email it saves with no complication. Ryan breathes a sigh of relief, slaps it on the email and sends it to it's designation without a blessing.

The weight on his chest loosens.  
"Thank god."  
He shuts everything down and leaves for the day. And now that he's done, he doesn't have to come to work for two days. That will give him enough time to think about Gavin's party.

-cut-

Ryan looks around his house. It was quiet and clean but inside him was the equivalent of a teapot whistling, clothes all over the floor and feeling like having a heart attack. 

He was wearing a white stripped shirt and green slacks. He combed his hair back. He shaved. 

On the invitation there was a time and Gavin's phone number. All he had to do was call him and he will pick him up. 

Now, how competend was Gavin at following directions ?

God. Might as well get it over with. He calls Gavin..

"Yes?"

"Gav?"

"Oh are you ready, love? I'm coming then. Tell me where you are. "

Ryan had a sudden thought of not letting Gavin know where he lives.

"Uhh can I meet ya there?" 

"No Rye, I must come and pick you up. That's the rules."

"I'm at Los Santos, 57th str, at the end of the road. How long will you be here?"

"Give me a ten."

"Ok I'll see ya there."

Ryan grabbed what he needed and left his house. 

57th str. was two blocks over. Ryan ran there. He held his green blazer in his bicep and looked at his phone. Barely on time.

Gavin shows up surprisingly. He rolls his window down. 

"Ryan you look absolute top, my friend, get in".

Ryan gets in and puts on his seatbelt.

"Didn't think you'd find this address."

"Ryan, tsk tsk." Gavin taps his GPS. "Please."

That did not answer the speed of Gavin finding Ryan though.

Gavin speeds off and Ryan holds on. They drive on the main road, turning at a side road and entering a residential area. Gavin slowed down and Ryan assumed it will take a while until they get there. 

Ryan smells the dirt, flowers and hay as they pass by some fields. 

"So, how have you been Ryan?"  
"Fine. "

"Nothing going on in your life?"

"Besides the weird bet, no not really."

"Oh! How do you like everyone so far?"

"You know, I thought you would give up on me but everyone's so serious."

"Well yeah, we take this very seriously. It is a friendship most of all."

"How are you doing Gavin? Is this hard for you?"

"No," Gavin seemed bashful, "but I bloody arsed it, didn't I?"

"How so?"

"Well Geoff and I have had this argument for years. That I'm not fit for any of this. He says I don't understand what he feels towards his lovers."

"You keep commenting on friendships though. Is that what you want?"

Gavin's eyes darkened. He seemed very far away for a second. 

"No. I fucked you didn't I?"

"But I'm one person. And," Ryan raised his index finger, "you were drunk."

Gavin bit his lip.   
"Ryan, if you were me, what would you do?"

Ryan patted Gavin's leg.

"I'd ask Geoff why is he treating me this way and if there is any r-remedy to that. I'd also go around to all his partners and ask if they are interested in me. Finally I'd sit down somewhere quiet and think about what I want and if that's it."

Ryan quieted and let Gavin think. It is true isn't it? Gavin dragged him into this mess. Technically they are both in the same position. 

Twenty minutes later, Gavin slips in a parking and stops the car. 

"We're here!" Gavin looks cheery again. 

"Hey Gav?" 

Gavin turns and Ryan pulls his chin forward and pecks him on the lips.

"For good luck." Ryan feels hot for a second, something in his gut growling.  
He was dizzy for a second but then recovered.

Gavin turns the car off and opens his door jumping out. 

Then he runs to Ryan's door and opens it for him. 

He helps him out. 

Ryan looks at him weird as he wears his blazer. Gavin holds his sleeve as they crossed the parking and went into the building. 

Gavin lets go at the entrance. Someone approaches them with a clipboard. 

"Name please?"

"Gavin Free, two."

Ryan looks around. The vibe of the place was half pub half DDR machine.

"You are here. Enjoy!"

"Thanks" Gavin leads Ryan to the dance floor. 

"Straight into it, huh?" 

"Gotta catch up yeah?"

Gavin twirled and held a hand. Ryan scoffed and batted it away going two up and two back. 

"Ooh you know some moves." 

"Whatever I picked up at country club.  
Madisons and the sort."

They dance slow. The pace builds up. Gavin is relishing the crowd, smiling to everyone. He glistens in his suit, the light reflecting sparkles onto his skin. 

Ryan does not show off but does not back out either. 

They dance for an hour and then they get drinks. There's no cans only glasses on a table. 

Ryan gets a diet coke and Gavin gets white wine. 

"Not a drinker?"

"No. I can have fun without it."

"Mmm." Gavin sips his drink. "Can't persuade you for a sip?" 

"Nope. Not one sip."

Ryan spins Gavin as he downs his drink.   
Gavin drinks the rest of it and leaves it on one of the tables. 

They both cover their mouths as they burp. 

They giggle and dance more. 

Hours pass, Gavin dances well on a dancing round, Ryan dances better on the next, they both dance equally good on multiple songs, Gavin has another wine and in the end they are both sweaty messes. They were loving it. 

"Oh lovely Ryan. What great time we had."  
"Yeah~" 

"Why did you kiss me in the car Ry?"  
Ryan gave him a 'really?' expression.

"You looked, unsure, so I gave you some confidence. Do listen to what I told you. I want you to think this throughly."

"I'll try."

"Will you try?"   
Gavin laughed. He stumbles to Ryan and he catches him.

"I will~" 

"Okay Gav, I think it's going home time."  
A smiling Ryan put a hand behind Gavin's head and caressed his hair.

"Ffffff"

Ryan steadied him and pulled him gently towards the exit. 

Gavin was like a cat. He tried sliding out Ryan's hold multiple times when he saw the door, but Ryan held him still. 

They walked outside in the heavy humid air and Ryan let Gavin walk to the car.   
When he pulled out the keys, Ryan snatched them and pushed him in the passenger seat. 

"Gavin you may be still responsive and have vocal articulation but I'm not sitting in a car with a drunk driver. Now where do you live?"  
Gavin looked at him a bit scared but calmed quickly. 

"With Geoff." Gavin told that with the confidence of someone who said those two words and the recipient understood completely. Ryan just looked at him tilting his head. 

"Do you know what, the address, of Geoff's house is?"

"No. Never payed attention."

"....Fuck, Gavin. Wait, is this a ploy to get me to bring you to my house?" Ryan leaned real close and pointed an accussing finger at Gavin's chest. 

"No, I genuinely don't know."

"Well can I have his phone number please?"

"Hold on"

Gavin whips out his phone and taps it expertly. 

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Geoff to respond."

Gavin's phone rings. He answers it. 

"Geoffrey, status?"

Geoff says something.

  
"Unavailable," Gavin repeats, "send me the location to the house whenever you can. Ok bye." Gavin looks at Ryan unblinking. "We have to wait a bit is that alright?"

"Yeah." Ryan pulled the lever and fell with the chair. He put his hands behind his head.   
Gavin did the same. 

"It's like we're stargazing."

"Hm."

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem." 

They spend half an hour in silence, making faces at each other. 

Gavin's phone lights up but he ignores it and makes another face at Ryan. He rebuttals with a bad one himself and Gavin is laughing. 

Ryan notices the phone and takes it from Gavin. 

He opens the message and reads the address. 

"A'right. Hey! This place is pretty close to where I live." Ryan types it in with no hesitation.

Gavin raises his seat up. Ryan does too.   
The Gps draws a yellow line. 

"We goin'" Ryan starts up the car and they leave, increasing speed by the minute.

-cut-  
Ryan pulled up to a luxurious house.   
Gavin was slouched on the seat gazing at him, the seatbelt holding him up. 

"Nice place." He remarks.

"Geoff's." Gavin looks like he's expecting something.

Ryan smiles and gives him another kiss goodnight. They did the dirty already, a kiss will not be a barrier between them. It was getting a bit overkill. 

It's not like he likes him or anything.  
Gavin looked hopeful as he frees himself of his seatbelt. 

Ryan pushes him back and holds him in place, looking in his green eyes. 

"You haven't won me yet, Gavin Free. If you want my ass you gotta work for it. Remember what I said. Think it through. Now off I go." 

Ryan opens the car door and slips out. 

"Night Gavin." 

Ryan walked away without looking back and walked four squares to his neighbourhood. 

When Ryan arrived home it was an hour later.

He stripped, his mind begging for his bed.   
He crawls in the sheets goes to sleep.  
-cut-

At work again, Ryan's superior waltzes in a smug smile on his face. He wastes no time.  
"You're moving to downstairs Haywood."

"Uhhh excuse me?"

"You're moving departments."

"Uhhh I'll need more information on that, please."

"Ramsey has room for you. So both your desk and you will head to his place. By the end of the week."

"Yes,sir."

Ryan felt relieved that his computer was coming with. The thing was like a giant hard disk at this point.  
On the next day he brought boxes and packed everything up.   
Before he carried it on the lower floor he went and surveyed the place.   
He saw Jack and Jeremy in the room. Jack greeted him normally but Jeremy curled up and ignored him, which just would not do.

Ryan stalked close and hunched over Jeremy.  
"Hey Jeremy~"

"H-hey Ryan, good to see you."

"What'chu up to buddy?"

"Neh, um, a thing."

"Mmm," Ryan leans closer, "hmmm. Looks like you're playing video games to me man. Spyro?"

"I'm on my break."

Ryan's smile faulters and he makes sure that Jeremy saw it. 

"I'm sorry for that day. I'm really sorry. And I want us to be friends. Don't be scared of me."

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. He looked kind of freaked out still but maybe it was because Ryan's hands were slowly slipping up-down Jeremy's arms.

Ryan gave himself a point for changing a bit for Jeremy. He acted softer to him now. 

Ryan left Jeremy and checked his designated area. His small desk did fit and then some. And he was sitting next to the babe, Jack.

"Looks like we're gonna be desk mates, Jack."

Jack looked away from her screen in the equivalent of a woman dressed for summer in an 80s film coming out of a red corvette with a sexy saxophone solo in the background.

"Score for me then" she winked and got up from her seat. Ryan approached her, noticing how she was a head taller than him. They did not talk for very long when they met. Ryan figured he should remedy that. 

"Anything I should know about this office?"  
"It's very communal I'd say. We have never worked individually."

"Ah. I see. Good to know." 

"The Boss gives us assignments and we do them with various amounts of success. I think he brought you on as a moderator."  
"Isn't it slow to work one assignment all together?"

"Well, it's not your average job. This is the Fakes. We tackle big stake business. Everyone has a designation when a job comes. We are trying to increase versatility but everyone in this office is kind of dumb."

"Hey!"

"Lil J you are one of the people who most frequently call people idiots."

"What can I say, I stick to my guns." 

Jack threw her head back and laughed. Must be an in-joke that Ryan was not getting. 

He chuckled out of politeness. 

When Jack slowed down to a smile, her curly red hair framing her face, her brown eyes brighter than fire, she raised her arm and pointed her index finger on his nose. 

"I'm happy you are going to work with us, Ryan." The finger slid down to his shirt buttons and swirled there.

"So am I." Ryan stepped back. Jack checked him out not-so-subtly. He smiled at her maliciously. Ryan felt antagonized and the most calm he had been in weeks.

"Alright, gotta go pack. See ya Jack , Jeremy."

"Bye."

Ryan went to open the door when Lindsay entered.   
They brushed shoulders as they passed each other and Ryan stumbled but kept upright.   
"Hey, Ry."

"Hey, Linds?" 

"You set yet? Do you need any help?" She asked that in a rapid speed. He could not spin his cogwheels fast enough to comprehend.

"Wha, no? I'm good." 

"That's good that's good. Oh hey!" Then she got distracted by something and Ryan power walked back to his office. 

She had a fast cadence unlike Jack. Jack was slow, methodical, piercing. Lindsay was a bullet. 

Ryan smirked to himself.

'Oh no, I'm learning.'

\- cut-

Ryan moved the last of his stuff the next day and spent a good amount of time wiring his computer and styling his desk. 

A guy he never saw before, came to survey his work. 

"Efficient built man, you haven't been in here for more than fourty minutes and you wired all this shit up." 

Ryan glanced at him. 

"Hey I'm Michael."

"Ryan." 

They shook hands. 

Michael held his hand tightly and studied it. His eyes brightened so he must have seen something he liked. 

He lets go and Ryan tilts his head at him. Michael does not break eye contact. 

"What?"

"Nothin'." 

"Fucking alright. I'll be at my desk."

"Mmm"

Ryan started working. He had some things to finish. He had to check up all of his inventions. 

"Looking good babes" he told them, a smile creeping on his face. He cooed at them as he looked over his designs. 

"Who're you talking to?"

"Nobody." He forgot that the desks were close unlike his previous desk and they could hear him now. 

"Are you talking to someone?"

"No!" 

Michael stood up and looked over the desks. 

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm not it's just you're being weird. And you still did not answer the question."

"Michael i'm not talking to anybody."

Ryan opened his self-written manual and started a new paragraph. He ignored the room as he added some supplementary notes per his recent update. 

"Yeah and he called something on his computer a good-looking babe..."

Ryan rolled his eyes as Michael told every person that walked in the office along with a guess of what he thought it was. It was amusing seeing them trying to figure out what Ryan was doing, and Ryan himself was not going to tell them. 

He has finished and now had nothing to do. 

"I've got nothing to do." He exclaims in the room. 

"Well there is an extra xbox over there if you want something to do."

Michlael wasnt lying. Ryan got the box and brought it to his desk. 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have this?"

"Well yeah. If it's for somebody else we just unplug it and give it to them. Plus look, every station, fucking has one."

"Huh. Why is that?"

"Fill time between shit."

Ryan shrugged and set it up. He picked a random game from the bookshelf. 

Ryan played quietly, occasionally letting a small chuckle at the game text. 

Jack looked over his shoulder as he played. 

Michael brought a chair and watched too. 

About an hour passes, the office door opens and both Geoff and Gavin walk in. 

Geoff audibly stops in his tracks and stares at the small gathering. Jack notices him.

"Ey hey Geoff." 

"Hey." Geoff looked conflicted. "Haywood. Welcome to the Fakes. Geoff Ramsey" he saluted discreetly.

"Thanks boss." There was an awkward silence as Geoff searched for something to say. His eyes lit up as he thought of something.

"Hey Haywood you don't mind jumping into work immediately do you?" 

Ryan stood up and gave Michael the controller. 

"Whatever you need."

The tension between them was electrifying. Ryan looked intense, like stood on a cliff ready to jump. Geoff stood taller than him, his eyes piercing in Ryan's soul. 

It seemed his answer was satisfatory.

"Come with me." 

Geoff opens the door and Ryan runs there. Geoff snaps out of it and they leave the office. 

They probably left the others in a frenzy but Ryan's an opportunity man. 

They walked in a long silence. Geoff points to an empty conference room and Ryan enters first, followed by Geoff.

"Alright Haywood, I want to know what you did on your last department first. "

"Building."

Geoff put his chin on his interlocked hands. He gave a nod to show that he was listening.

"I improve the designs that are sent to me. They ask me to automate their machines without too much cost. I create a new system every time I work on something but their core principles are the same: control, detect, and alert."

"Wow."

"Yeah" Ryan blushes scratching the back of his neck.

"You rattled that off the the top of your head? Dang. "

"Well I'm a pr- pro."

"Haywood you're perfect. So here's what you are going to do for us." 

Geoff starts explaining how he will work as moderator and what he expects from him. He wants Ryan to be observing his coworkers very closely. Over the shoulder. How he needs to learn fast to be the top person to ask for help. 

"Every job will have certain guidelines you will need to remember. "

Geiff also went through what the others did.   
"Jack, organises and builds the foundation, you moderate, I come up with ideas and talk to connections, Jeremy diligently tests the most popular ones with Trevor, Michael, Alfredo and Lindsay check for errors and Gavin helps me."

Then he gave examples of what the Fakes did. Talked about their regular clientele. 

At this point they were two and a half hours in the meeting. 

Ryan sat still, mostly listening. Learning. Eventually Geoff checks his watch and notices the time. 

"Ah shit. I got stuff to do. Haywood you're dismissed."  
Ryan gets up to leave but Geoff grabs his wrist.   
"And, I want to know you better." Geoff looks very serious when he says that. 

"There it is. Mr. Ramsey you must, as do everyone else, offer me prepositions. Please think of some. Thanks for your time."

Ryan was not going to make it easy. He could feel Geoff's hurt feelings follow him back to the office. He felt bad but it was also funny. 

He checked his watch once he was in his seat. He had one more hour of work.

Gavin slided a chair next to him.

Ryan glances at him. He's wearing sunglasses indoors. 

"You alright?"

"Mmmm" Gavin swiveled his chair and leaned his head on Ryan's arm.

"Gav? Sleepy?"

"Mhm."

"Should someone drive you home?"

"Geoff will."

Ryan turned to the computer and checked his new xbox main menu. Michael closed the game for him but it did show that they played for a bit longer after he left. 

He turned it off. 

Geoff was sat next to Gavin and looked at his screen closing. 

"Clocking out?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Ryan picks up his backpack and walks to the exit.   
Everyone says bye to him. He says it back.

From there he drives home and wears something comfortable. From then on is dinner and then a movie on Tv. 

His phone displays a notification. 

It's Geoff.   
"Welcome to the Fakes, Ryan. You adjusted quickly."

"Is the next line can't wait for you to be mine?" He texts back. 

Ryan gets a keysmash and then a proper answer.

"You mischievous cheeky piece of shit!" 

"Hehe"

"I'll make you choke on my dick to silence that laugh boy."

"I would like to see you try yardstick." 

"Oh yeah how about this Saturday, my place? Ease ya in it?"

"You don't think before you post don'tcha boss?"

Geoff types for a long minute.

"Fuck you. "

Ryan replies fast.

"Bring everyone and I'm in. Finally time to spend time together."

Geoff takes a long time to reply again.

"Oh and I saw that little office display at the end. Gavin has you yet?"

"No, not yet." Although I do like him he added in his thoughts. 

Geoff was fast replying. 

"Uh-huh. It's okay if you're enjoying that skinny dick and you don't wanna tell me."

"Geoff, fuck you."

Then he takes a long three minutes to answer again. 

"Ryan you're gonna be just fine, if you send me those words. "

"Is that so?"   
Geoff responds in a minute.  
"Mhm, but the next time I wanna hear them is with you in bed."

-cut-

Ryan takes the moderating job like a fish to water.  
Everyone mocks him about being bossy.

So obviously as the new person in the office he was the gossip subject for weeks. 

His coworkers were hot though so he forgave them for all the rude assumptions they said about him, adjacent to his face.

Commanding the Fakes was interesting because each one listened to different things. 

Gavin heard him 34 percent of the time so he just put it in his inbox and told him it was there.

Jeremy did everything he was told, but Ryan had to be nice to him first.

Ryan often left Jack alone. She knew what she was doing and he did not see a reason to bother her. She frequently amazed him with her work. 

Opposite with Lindsay. Lindsay was the Luffy to his Zoro. Powerful but unreserved. Running, jumping through projects and he running after her, enjoying it but also saving her from going too far and ruining someone else's hard work. 

Michael was diligent too, but he was very smart. Being three moves ahead from him, Ryan had to play catch up with him, to figure out what he was doing. Besides the error searching he was the office fairy, or something? He took care of the room in general.

Geoff's ideas were outdated. Ryan had to rework many of them and Gavin helped. Ryan taught Geoff what was "in" nowadays and it hit him like a sack of bricks and got inspired. He got better as the weeks progressed. 

Ryan started to love his job, because of the people he worked with. It was essentially playing as they worked. For two and a half weeks, he was evaluated by both his looks and his personality, by the rest of the Fakes office.

He was silently deemed sexy enough for their party. 

Staying in that office, Ryan began to notice the relationship the Fakes had with Gavin. 

He did not know what Gavin was on. Clearly everyone loved him. 

Geoff touched him often, albeit in lower zone spots.  
Jack complimented him all the time and also squeezed him in one arm hugs whenever he passes by her.   
Ryan himself gives him caresses and hair pets. 

Jeremy and Michael, played for hours with him when there was not work. It was like a youth club meeting but with screaming and laughing. 

Lindsay put up fronts and challenged him to stuff. She usually lost but she just loved to rile everyone up. 

Trevor gave him anything he wanted. Alfredo did everything he asked.

\- cut-

One day Ryan was writing when Jack walked to him and tapped the desk for his attention. 

"Hey Ry?"  
"Yo?"  
"We're going to a mission outside right now do you want to come?"  
"Sure is everyone else coming?" he saved his work and packed up. 

"Yes. "

He followed Jack, outside and in a vehicle.   
"What are we doing, Jack?"

"Geoff has a problem with somebody and we're going to sort it out."

Before they knew it, they were on the highway and, Ryan was handed a gun. 

"Oh Jack what is this?"

"The trouble solver. Gets ya out in a pinch."

"You do realize that I have not fired gun before?" 

"Precautionary measure. Now quit distracting me, I'm driving my love here."

"Okay, I know our company is shady and steals, but please don't tell me I have to shoot someone poor."

"No, it's one of our rivals. And I told you, precaution."

Ryan sighed in relief.

Jack presented him with a map sometime later and ordered him to find where they were going. 

Ryan read the map and relayed it to Jack.

Five changes of roads later, they arrived in a bunker hidden in a crook of the road.

Jack turns off the engine and Ryan folds the map.

They get out, Jack silently tells Ryan to hide the gun. He does.

Four of the Fakes are standing in the yard in a row. Across from them is three people.

"Geoff! Mr. Bill."

Bill barely acknowledged them. Geoff seemed happy to see them. 

"Now business" Geoff bringing Jack next to him in a hold said.

Ryan stood next to Gavin who watched Geoff with a hungry gleam in his eye. 

"Mr.Bill, you know what you have correct?"

Bill was silent. He looked like he was having a million lies spinning in his brain.

"We have it or we don't have it." Pipes up the woman next to Bill.

"That's right." The lanky man on his other side spoke as well. 

"I want the deed, Mr. Bill."

"If you want it you have to, " Bill walks closer and Geoff does the same, "explain to me why". 

"Why? Really? It's ours!"

"Shut up Michael. Listen Mr.Bill we got a great program for getting people like you and your friends out of your current situation, so comply and we'll set you up nicely. "

"We don't want out." Bill pulls out a gun. The Fakes behind Geoff touch their guns but do not draw them out.

"We don't want your charity." The woman says.

"Being personal ain't our thing hinny."

Geoff sighed. He closed his eyes and opened them again. 

"This ain't gonna be pretty if we keep going the hostile route."

"No it won't."

Geoff rubbed his forehead.

"No deals" the woman barked stomping her foot.

"Look," Geoff made a struggling noise, "being stubborn isn't gonna do you good. We need that piece for our business."

"Tell us what it is and we shall see." The lanky guy sing-songed lazily.

"There ain't no money innit for you if that's what ya want." Geoff was getting angry and everyone could see it.

"Then why do ya want a fucking piece of paper so badly?" Bill started getting riled up too.

"None of your business asshole now fucking hang it over."

The Fakes prepared their guns. The woman and the lanky guy pulled out rifles.

Geoff raised a hand up. 

"Last time Billyboy. Give me the deed."

Geoff barely ended the sentence when the two started firing. 

Ryan dragged a drooling Gavin behind him and gave friendly fire.

Geoff stumbled out of there and hid behind a car to pull out his gun.

When Geoff left the yard so did caution and everyone unloaded on the three. 

They incapacitated them. Jack wipped her phone out and called an ambulance. Then she turned to Ryan.

"Help me press the wounds." She produced handkerchiefs and tied the mouths. 

Ryan followed Jack's instructions of first aid. The two men looked sorry but the woman was not. She pouted as she was treated with handkerchiefs and pressure. 

Geoff goes inside the bunker and Michael follows him.

Geoff returned with his hand patting his breast pocket. Michael heads to his car.

"Well that's bad for us. Right." He turns to his Fakes. "We're leaving."

Jack nodded and rounded up everyone. It was tense as everyone went back to their cars. Ryan took a look at their rivals. 

He jumped into Jack's red pick up. Gavin stood frozen in the yard, but Geoff slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him near a car.

"Gav?"  
"He's trying not to puke, Ryan. Give him a second and he'll be fine."

Jack rolls down her window. 

"Geoff should I get a head start?" 

"Sure babe. See ya back at the office."

Jack smirks as she settles in her seat and starts up her car.

Ryan is quiet throughout the trip. He did not actually shoot anyone and that brought him ease in his chest.

"You did good Ry." Jack pats his shoulder. 

Ryan switches on the radio. And lowers the volume.

"Jack, it could not have gone otherwise right?"

"No. We wanted it and they wanted it. Stealing it now would have been a hassle since they would have known it was us."

"What is the deed outta curiosity?"

"A friend around here promised Geoff a trade for a job he did for them and that trade was their house."

"Ah." Ryan said tilting his head up in thought. 

"Okay."

\- cut-  
  
Jack and Ryan arrived first. Since the sun was not up high, they waited for the others. The rest of the Fakes came out to keep them company.

Lindsay praised Ryan for being a newbie and not fucking up the transaction with rushness. Jeremy asked for every single detail and Trevor with Alfredo listened in shock holding each other like it's a spooky story.

Michael's car arrives. He and Gavin gently came out, exhausted. 

"Hey," Michael says walking speedily towards Jeremy and joining their lips together.

Gavin walked to stand next to Ryan gripping his pants rightly and making a sour face.  
Ryan had an idea. 

"Hey Gav. Welcome back." And he kisses his cheek. 

Gavin's head whips towards Ryan and holds his cheek. A high pitched whir sound came out of Gavin's throat. Ryan laughs but keeps his eyes on Gavin.

Gavin seemed indecisive. He looked like he really wanted to do something bad. Ryan pulled him close and whispered to his ear.

"If you want it go get it. You can't be a jealous bystander forever." 

And with that he pushes Gavin on Lindsay. 

Gavin turns to Ryan and growls. Ryan crosses his arms and grins.

Gavin turns back to Lindsay.

"Lindsay I'm back?" And he tentatively connects their lips together.   
Lindsay pinches his ass and pulls him close for another kiss.

Not expecting this welcome Gavin relaxed in her hold and made a happy noise. 

"YOU FUCK!" Michael screams pushing past Jeremy and pulling Gavin by the shoulder. He tenses but he feels like he swallowed fire when Michael kisses him forcefully.

Everyone looks horrified.

Ryan glances at Jeremy. He's transfixed on the kissing pair, jaw struggling not to fall open.

Gavin looks so in love once Michael pulls away. 

"Jeremy?" Ryan murmured into the crowd.

Jeremy struts over Gavin and puts two hands on his face. 

"What took ya so long, pal?" He asks and kisses him too. 

Gavin's brain metaphorically blows up, he blushes hard and faints with a dupey smile on his face.

"Did he die?" Alfredo asked looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Nah, just really happy I think. Does anyone have cots?"

"Yeah I'll bring them to the office and we'll throw him in there."

Ryan picks him up princess style when Geoff's vehicle comes in.

Geoff parks it awkwardly and rushes out and to Ryan.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Jack runs to them as well, concerned but keeping her cool. 

"Nothing, just accidentally uhhh, overwhelmed him. He's alive."

"What does that MEAN Haywood? I swear to God if you harmed him."

"God if only you were conscious now Gavin" he whispers to his body as Geoff ranted and waved his bandaged arms around.

Jack went back and parked the car properly. Geoff led the others inside. Trevor showed him where to lay him and Ryan gently lowered him on the cot.

"Can you all explain to me what the hell was that?"

"I should ask you that Haywood. What happened?"

Ryan scratched his neck. 

"I kinda started a kiss-a-thon?"

"And why was Gavin the victim?" 

"Because I made him do it?"

"You made him do it?" Geoff lowered his voice and grinded his teeth.

"Okay," Ryan said surrendering, "I need explainations here. You all fucking love him and it sure fucking shows so why don't you let him join?"

The Fakes look at each other. 

"Anyone?" Ryan turns to everyone in the room. Geoff steps forward.

"Might as well tell you since you're a potential addition as well. I fucked Gavin a few years back. It was awful for both of us. "

Geoff sniffled. 

"I was drunk and it was his first time. This was before I did all this, " and he gestured to all of the Fakes. 

"Before you ask. He loved it. That's one of the reasons he's still pursuing me. But every time I think about us as an item I remember how shitty of a human I used to be back then."

"Yeah and we love him," Michael jumps in, "but since Geoff calls the shots in everything around here we just resorted to friends."

"But you like him an he likes you!" Ryan said trying to speed things up.

"Please tell me Gavin had partners other than you." He pointed at Gavin.

Geoff teared up and shook his head no.

"At least allow the others the pleasure of dating this really lonely guy!"

"That's not how the Fakes work. We are all in together or not." 

"That's so bullshit!"

Gavin stirred. 

"Geoff?"

Geoff sniffled and went to his side.  
"Bud? You okay?" 

"He's the first one he calls from consciousness this is bullshit." Ryan whines.

Gavin sits up. "Ryan? Guys? Have I've been abducted or something?"

Ryan pushed whoever he grabbed first from around him towards Gavin. 

Michael and Jeremy fell forward and caught themselves before they fell. 

"No Gavvy, you're in the office." Michael walked to him and kneeled down. Jeremy stood back for now.

"How are you?"

"Pretty dizzy. My knees hurt." 

Ryan pushed more people towards Gavin. Trevor and Lindsay next. 

"Gavin, I don't know what to say. " Lindsay muttered walking close. 

"Lindsay!" Gavin jumps off the bed startling everyone. "Lindsay I kissed you."

"You did. I loved it."  
"And me?"  
"And you."

"Then Micool." Gavin blushed and hid it with his hands. 

"And me Gav." 

"Lil J too. Oh it was too much." 

"We saw." Ryan admonished glaring straight at Geoff. 

Ryan hooks an arm around Alfredo's waist and brings him to the group. 

"Gav, Geoff, you have to talk. We can give you space and time."

"No." Jack stood in front of all of them with her hands on her hips. "This all can wait. We have to brief you on the Thomas Bill case we did today."

Everyone was quiet. 

"Go on Jack." Michael stood up and went in the pack of Fakes that Jack was in front of. 

"We killed them. Maybe. Geoff got the deed and we popped caps in them that roughed them up. Now boys and girls, that means we might have angered a gang. Again. So stay watchful and we're doing daily checking ins again. I'm going to enable the distress signal so feel free to use it."

"If only they fucking coughed it over." Michael laments.

"Thanks for telling us." Alfredo murmurs. 

Everyone felt depressed so they vocalized that they want to go home. Alfredo kissed Jack and Geoff goodbye with two kisses on the cheeks. Trevor rubbed their backs as he followed him. 

Lindsay hugged them both. Michael joined the hug and giving her an individual one as well. They leave together holding hands. 

Ryan scratched his head. First he went to Jack.   
"Thank you for the drive Jack." He kneels, takes her hand and kisses it. He stands up.  
"Geoff. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." He kisses his forehead and gives him a hug. Geoff hugs back tighly making a frustrated noise.

"I'm sorry too."

Jeremy takes Gavin by the hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Gavin looks at Jeremy with fondness and a hint of a smile back. 

Ryan leaves awkwardly and all that's left is Jeremy with Gavin and Jack with Geoff. 

"Gavvers, I-" 

"Geoff no. Don't. Don't say anything." Gavin embraced Jeremy by wrapping their connected hands over Jeremy's chest. Jeremy caresed Gavin's shoulder to soothe him.

"I can't give you up Geoff. I spend so much time with you. At our house. You were my day and night. Every form of love there is I feel it for you. "

"You were shitty back then. You're sometimes shitty now. But I can't leave you alone Geoff. You are my best friend. " Gavin could feel Jeremy's heart quickening. 

"At least let me be a friend in your relationship. One that does not participate but still hangs out, sleeps over and shit. Just let me in, Geoff. Just let me in. I wanna be part of you too. I want more Geoff. More than I have now. " 

"Gav. Come here."

Gavin raises his head from Jeremy's shouder. Jack is grinning like an idiot and Geoff has his arms open. Gavin walks cautiously towards him. Geoff motions him to be quicker and he runs in his arms. 

"I love you Gav. I loved you for so long. Remembering how I did that to you and you still kept with me and on top of that you forgave me, I just could not do it. I could not let you be with me, this always drunk fucker who might have ra-. I couldn't stand if our relationship was build out of that. "

"I can see how everyone made you better. I can see your improvement Geoff. You are sober! So stop being afraid and love me."  
  
Geoff squeezes him tighter in the hug and messes up his brown hair. 

"I love you."

"So do I!" 

"Just give me a bit of time. " Geoff rocks them back and forth. 

"Okay."

Jack looked at her watch.

"Okay you big babies, we have to leave before we get locked in here." 

They separated, Geoff looking forlorn and Gavin having a big smile on his face. Geoff forces a smile and Jack pats him on the back. Jeremy just wipes his eyes.

They close the lights and leave. Gavin gets into Jeremy's car. They made eye contact. 

"My place?" Jeremy asked. Gavin nodded.

Jeremy noticed how quiet Gavin was as he processed what happened.

"Lots of new feelings huh bud?"

"Happy but it hurts." 

"Yeah. You're going to go through the whole spectrum of emotions it seems like."

"Sounds like you got experience Lil J."

"It sure does, doesn't it?"

"Have you ever gone through the whole specter or whatever you said."

"Um, once. High school."

"How long did it take?"

"Days. It was like spinning a wheel and landing on something new everyday. Eventually it runs of things to make you feel."

"That sounds hellish. "

"Don't worry Gav, I'll be your emotional support through it. And so is everyone else. "

"I don't think anyone of them likes me, " he said before he stops himself, "I mean."

Jeremy slaps him and then grips the wheel again. 

"Ow JEREMY." 

"There is one word to explain how wrong you are. Michael."

Gav stiffened. 

"Fine. You win." Gavin fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "I kissed you in the parking lot today."

"Yeah. It was awesome. Here we are."

Jeremy opens his garage and slides the car in. He helps Gavin out and they hold hands as they enter Jeremy's house. 

Jeremy got Gavin hydrated with some water ;) and they race and fall on the couch, grabbing controllers.

Jeremy puts something in the machine and so begins a long night of video games.

\- cut-  
Ryan was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. 

He left so Gavin could yell, without reserves or shame, his needs. 

He did not abandon him to the wolves. He hoped.

Someone said to him that he is a potential. Well that was nice but he still has not fallen in love with any of them. 

I mean everyone's charming. 

You can not force such things as love. 

But when he yelled for Gavin's sake in that office he knew he fallen hard for that bastard. 

So what, does he take Gavin for himself, forever?  
Does he share?

Will Gavin leave him if he got what he wanted?

Was the bet still on? What was the bet again? Gavin was really laconic when he explained it. 

Ryan turned on his side. 

"The things I do for you, Gavin." And goes to sleep.

\- cut-  
The Fakes declared the whole office is on vacation. 

Jack gave Ryan a number to call which was the distress signal.   
Ryan was a text guy more than a calls guy so he texted the team whenever his designated hour was. 

He had everyone's phone number and they texted back. 

Alfredo was hilarious over text. Ryan had trouble reading his texts but that just built suspense and, when he got it, he laughed really hard.

Geoff was bouncing off the walls. He was preparing for the apocalypse it seemed like. He kept nothing secret. He was running around the city, bargaining and searching for any hint of attack of the gang they angered.

Jack was always with him.

Jeremy had Gavin and Michael stay in his house for safety. Gavin was looking through the lens of a computer and doing the same as Geoff although with no monetary means. 

Ryan texted Geoff and Jack for something he could do. Geoff asked him to wait. A week later he gave him the title 'roamer'. He would be on city patrol, listening to everything he could.

Jack sent him locations, materials and specific times to start and he can use his big brain to advance from there.

Ryan arrived at his last destination, a strip club. At night. 

"Really, Jack?" He sighs exasperated. He could feel her giggling and somehow he was not that mad at her.

Resigning to his fate he went in. The music was not blaring. He left the light polluted night for a more smooth darkness with selective light. 

He sat at the front, instructions from Jack. 

He listened as they prepared the show. The show this, the show that. 

He heard them talking about the girls. Who was up on schedule, why a certain one was not on tonight. He was in the midst of some regulars.

That was interesting. He kept an ear out for them. 

A presenter appeared from back stage came and fiddled with the mic stand. 

Ryan caught him saying ad the mic turned on. 

"The Rednecks not coming right?"

Upon receiving confirmation from someone Ryan could not see, the presenter relaxed. 

Ryan took out his phone and texted Geoff the info he heard. Also he begged to leave.

Geoff texted back. 

"They might be lying. Stay a bit. Enjoy yourself. Appreciate the arts." 

Ryan's face soured. 

"Fuck you Ramsey" he mumbled putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"Hey!" Someone said behind him. Ryan turned. "Did you just say Ramsey?"

Ryan took one look at the dude and reeled back.  
"No, why?" Ryan confronted.

The guy seemed surprised at first, a suspicion passing through his eyes as he checked Ryan out.

"He's a gang leader. Everybody knows him."

"No, duh? What's your point, kinda busy here. I'm about to appreciate art." Ryan said gesturing to the stage where quiet music started to play. 

"This is Redneck territory son, if a Ramsey lackey came in then there'd be, questions. However you don't seem like one since he likes soft faced boys instead."

Ryan stayed quiet. Four girls entered the stage and greeted everyone. 

He hid his face when it soured again. 

The show officially began. The girls danced sensually around the poles and Ryan blushed horribly. They did some suprisingly impessive dance moves and Ryan tried to hide his amazement.

By hour two the girls started to roam off the dance stage and in the tables to collect tips. 

Ryan pulled four fifties out of his wallet. The youngest of all approached his table. He was leaving that was it. 

He stood up. 

"Hey little girlie." 

"Hey mister. Tip?" 

"Yeah. Hey do you share or whoever gets it keeps it?"

"Um the last one."

"Okay, got it. Here ya go." And he gives her a fifty. 

He leaves her side gives the other girls one fifty each, says his goodbyes and leaves. 

Once he's out of the door he shudders in disgust. He texts Jack that he's outta there and he's going home. 

He drives his car home and remembers it's almost 3am.

While at home he sat on his bed trying to calm down. 

"I wanted a kid one day but if this is the city they'll grow up to and get a job at I'd rather be infertile." 

He fell on the bed and fell asleep thinking about being a better father than whoever birthed those four.

\- cut-

Geoff called in the afternoon and told him that the gang they bothered was none the wiser. Gavin covered their tracks and put the blame on an animal. Oh and the three were confirmed dead. 

Ryan could go see everyone again. Something in his heart soared. 

He dressed up and texted Jeremy for their location.

Jeremy asked him the safeword and he gave it. 

Ryan rushed there forgetting the speed limit, forgetting everything. 

He arrives at Jeremy's door and knocks. Michael opens it and Ryan pulls him into a hug as he barreled inside. 

"Oh how I missed you." Ryan closes his eyes and relishes Michael's scent, back muscles and, once he leaned back to look at him properly the shock on his face. 

"How're ya doing Michael?"

"Uhh I'm alright. Pulled all-nighters with Gav and Lil J so I'm a little out of it."

Ryan lets him go.

"The others?" 

"Sleeping."

"For how long?"

"Uhhh," Michael closed and tightened his eyes in thought, "ten? Hours now?"

"Good, it means I can disturb them. Come on."

Ryan entered the bedroom where Gavin was sleeping straight on his back and Jeremy was curled to his side. 

Ryan walked loudly to Jeremy's side and he looked up, his eyes showing that he is half-asleep.

"Hi Jeremy," Ryan whispered kneeling next to the bed, taking Jeremy's hand in his.

"Hi Ryan. What's up?"

" I just wanted to see you buddy. " he gives Jeremy a hug. Jeremy rubs his back. "How about him," Ryan gestured to Gavin," is he alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing we've never done before. I'd let him sleep, he did most of the work anyway."

"Got it." Ryan had stopped hugging Lil J and just rested his forearms on his thighs. 

Michael comes in the door and leans against the frame. 

Ryan slowly stood up. 

"You guys are good? Do you need me to bring food, meds-"

"Ry. If you wanna stay a bit, stay. You don't have to feed us, to spend time together." Michael said.

"Oh-kay. I want to stay. I really missed you all." His heart fluttered again as he sat next to Jeremy and slung his arm around him. 

Gavin murmured something and scooted away from the heat that both Jeremy and Ryan emitted.

Michael walked to the edge of the bed. 

"Jeremy if you're more awake can we take this elsewhere?" Tilting his head at Gavin.

"Sure, pal. Ryan, you mind?" 

Ryan gets up and lets Jeremy slide off the bed too. 

They leave the bedroom, closing the door.

Michael brings them to the couch.

"What have you been up to Ryebread?"

"Well Jack send me around town, checking buildings, listening in conversations and sending her and Geoff what I heard. Remember when Geoff didn't specify which gang it was? I found out it was the Rednecks."

"That explains the clothing choice."

"Yeah and I heard both first hand and second hand where has Geoff been roaming with his bribing. Other gangs obviously did not know and the Rednecks themselves don't really leave Blaine Country, to talk to other gangs and learn about us, and they're not the fastest at delivering info around like Los Santos does so that's why we got away with it. "

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Michael quiets a bit. 

Ryan tilts his head back in thought too. Now that this whole thing was done he wanted to get closer to everyone in the Fakes.

Jack and he had something, he knew they did. All the teasing she gave him must mean something. 

He had enough of Geoff for a week, but the man is fucking brave what can he say. 

And goddamn he fell for Gavin too. They just have been through too much together. 

He loved touching Jeremy. Hugging him a minute ago was exhilarating. 

Michael knows the game Ryan's playing and he's just along for the ride. Ryan stares at Michael with a small grin on his face.

"What? You wanna jump me Rye?"

"No. I'm just thinking about where is Lindsay, Trevor and Alfredo."

"Geoff didn't tell you? They are all in their homes. "

"Not locked in?"

"Nah. "

"Good."

"Guys can I open the TV? It's really quiet and it's freaking me out." 

"Go for it J." Michael gives him a forehead kiss and rubs his shoulder. 

Jeremy picks a channel and raises the volume. 

The tense atmosphere dissipates.

"We're going to have to monitor the situation for a bit but I don't think they'll give a crap for three dead thieves." Ryan settles in the cousions better.

"That's what I'm thinking." Michael says.  
"So Ryan," he starts again and Ryan stiffens, "what was that display at the office the other day? Got a crush on a certain someone?"

Ryan blushed. 

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to him about that." 

"So you're choosing Gavin?"

"Well ah I did kiss Geoff on the forehead when I was saying sorry for the trouble."

"Oh yeah, Lil J was there, how was it?"

"It was fucking intense bro. Gavin was clinging on me, almost crying but you know him and they admitted their love for each other. Geoff asked for time to think of his feelings. Jack had a grand ol' time but I was terrified. "

"Mm I can imagine, " Michael said slouching on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'm not choosing right now. Geoff and Gavin need to figure out their stuff first and then they can decide about me. Hey maybe I get casted aside and I leave ya all be one big happy partnership like Gav wants."

Michael gives him a strange look, eyes wide and mouth in an o shape but then his face angered. Jeremy made a squick sound and Michael took a breath to calm down. 

"You are fucking strange Ryan Haywood. Say, you like decisions about you being decided by others? You got a fucking kink or something? "

"Uhhhhhh I don't think so? Should I?"

"Well it sure sounds like it. One day if you let me we can explore that. Together."

Ryan's heart made a loud thump. He smiled and then fell over laughing in his palm. 

Soon they were all laughing. 

The bedroom door opens and a scrubby Gavin walks out clearly mad. But then he sees Ryan and he brightens. 

"Ryan! You're alive!" He runs to him and Ryan awkwardly catches him when he leaps at him. 

"Of course I'm alive all I did was patrol."

"Why didn't you send me check up messages?" 

"Because you didn't."

"Oh. Yeah. " Gavin pouts for a bit and glances at the floor.

"Anyway, glad to see ya." Gavin's green eyes met his blue and Ryan smiled sweetly at him. 

Gavin forgot the other two and went for a kiss but Ryan did not. He placed a hand on his chest and gave him a look of 'no, don't'. 

Gavin looked towards the two, Jeremy so close to him and Michael watching with an angry face. 

Gavin dived off Ryan's lap, passed over Jeremy and wrapped his arms around Michael. 

"Good morning boi. Give me a kiss." Without waiting Gavin pulls him in and they share a kiss. 

Once they ate each other's faces off, Gavin turns to Jeremy. 

"And good morning to you Lil J." He stalked closer. "Bumming me into the mattress did you, last night?"

"To make you sleep," he accuses.

"And who went four rounds last night in my bumhole cuz it sure wasn't me?"

"I had to make sure you wouldn't get up," Jeremy smirked looking right at Gavin. Gavin sighed and caressed his cheek. 

"I needed that Lil J, thanks." And he gives him a proper kiss too. 

Ryan saw how Gavin shares. That was equal all around. 

"Alright I gotta go see the others. It was nice hanging out. " He gets up from the couch. 

Three faces stared at him. 

"No stay! Sleep over!"

"No Gavin. " Ryan kneels in front of Jeremy. "Hey, we didn't give ya a lot of opportunities to talk. Sorry about that. I do want to talk sometime with you." He holds Jeremy's hands in his. God he can't stop touching him.

"Ryan, if you keep being a Fake, we'll have all the time in the world. Also don't worry about me ever, I'm just too much of a pussy to interrupt when someone talks."

"Hey!" Michael and Gavin screamed at Jeremy but his eyes were smiling at Ryan's. 

"Hm good thing I like pus-"

"HEY!!" 

Ryan laughed and gave Jeremy a hug. He stood up, ruffled Gavin's hair and kissed Michael's hand. 

"I'm burning daylight so I wanna go see Jack and Geoff for a bit. See ya later."

He takes his stuff and leaves the apartment leaving those three in a conjoined blanket of confusion and three blushing faces.

\- cut-

He texts Geoff the safeword and he replies it. He informs him that he is heading to the penthouse. Geoff tells him he's excited to see him.

Not one moment later Jack texts him first the safeword that it's her and that she's excited to see him too. 

Ryan is driving so he does not reply but he smiles.

When he arrives and takes the elevator, his heart bounces in his chest. 

The door opens and he walks out to the entranceway.

Geoff is waiting for him with Jack on his arm.

Geoff is wearing a purple short-sleeve that shows his tattoos nicely and his black slacks. Jack is wearing her shorts and a hawaiian shirt.

"Hey shirt couple. "

"Hey, yourself. Come on in. "

He follows them in to the giant living room-bar they have and they sit around a big round wooden table. Next to each other obviously.

"To what I owe the pleasure Haywood?"

Ryan puts his palms on the table and leans towards them.

"I want to see your thoughts on how the Fakes and I will go on forward."

"Mhm?"

"In terms of both the work relationships and r-ro-romantic ones we are building. "

"Ah. "

"Well first Geoff needs to get over himself and have sex with Gavin." Jack said smirking happily.

"Wha- I'm not ready yet. Stop pushing me. But yes I have to sort out my feelings for Gavvers. But I'm not the only variable in this game of chess, Haywood. You have to start showing your interests on the other Fakes. If you want to be romantically involved with us that is. " Geoff pointed out.

"I've started that already."

"As for work, you're doing pretty well. You are good as a moderator in the office and when the gang stuff hit, you were not shy and asked for something to do which is admirable." Jack continued off Geoff's spiel.

  
"Thanks Jack. Thanks Geoff. Yeah, I'm done with games. I'll get serious. "

"Hopefully not too serious. God knows I love silly idiots."

"Not me though Geoff, right?"

"I don't know honey, you are dumb when we race on the track sometime."

Jack slaps his shoulder.

"Fine, fair. But you're even worse than me."

Ryan chuckled and his stomach decided to rumble. 

Geoff looks at it curiously. 

"Huh, you haven't fed that in a while ?"

"Guess so. Eh I have food at home I should go eat it and go see Lindsay, Trevor and Alfredo tomorrow." 

"Ry." Jack said getting up. "I have a fucking veranda garden. We are filthy rich. Let us make you a snack."

"Goddamn it Jack! You know now that I wanna say no. " 

"Tough luck bitch. Geoff. What should we make for Ryan?"

"Omelette? It's high class and fast to make." 

"Alright you beat the eggies, I'll cut the ham and cheese."

"Jack you call eggs, eggies?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, my mom never called them otherwise and so the whole family says them like that. "

"Cool." 

"Thank you Ryan. Now come with us in the kitchen, so you can see us making it." 

Ryan got up and padded to the kitchen after Geoff. 

Jack brought out a cutting board while Geoff rummaged the fridge. 

Jack switched on the radio for some slow brass music and her and Geoff hummed with it as they speedily prepared an omelette.

Three messy plates later, Ryan had an omelette in front of him. 

"Thank you. " Ryan ate it as good mannerly as he could. 

Geoff and Jack watched him eat all of it. It was a little creepy.

Once he ate, he took his plate and despite their protests, washed it along with the others. 

"Before I leave, " Ryan said grabbing Geoff into a ballroom hold, "I wanted to ask," he said staring at Geoff's eyes, "when's my salary going to come? I need my, compensation for my work."

Geoff made a small noise and cleared his throat.

"Unless you compensate us otherwise?" He kisses the side of his mouth, the hand on Geoff's waist tightening.

"Ah haha, tomorrow it'll be in your account don't worry. With added bonus for helping us on the job excursion."

"Good~" Ryan's throat rumbles and he can see Jack shiver. He lets go of Geoff.

"Ryan if you continue this I will be very happy." Jack singed. 

"Aww but I have to go home Jack. Gotta get my beauty rest so I can go visit Lindsay's house tomorrow. "

"How about you stay here for the night?" She growled grabbing his shoulder.

She tugged him and kissed him hard. Not wasting a second she shoved a hand in his clothes.

Ryan walked backwards trying to hold on something and ended up in Geoff's grapple hug.

Jack ripped off his t-shirt and opened his belt. Ryan's jeans slid down on their own and his white boxer briefs were there for both of them to see. 

Jack broke their kiss. She appreciated his figure, running a hand over the chest hair. 

"Geoff, honey, you want anything done to this gentleman?"

"Hump him, I want to see that underwear soiled. "

Jack groaned as she let her shorts fall and kicked them away. Her fat thighs jiggled as she pressed her clothed pussy on Ryan's clothed cock. 

Ryan moaned rolling his eyes as he opened his legs. Jack rubbed herself on him, making him feel her slit, making him hate that there was cloth blocking him from it.

"I wish you could pierce my panties Ryan. Stretch them on either side and stick your dick through them."

Ryan looks down and his cock grows more. 

"Oh Jack." Geoff's hand comes into view and rubs his clothed dick. Jack humped the erecting head. Geoff puts his hand in Ryan's underwear and tugs his length.

Ryan could not form words, only gasping as Geoff stroked him so nicely and Jack humped the shaft of his cock now stretching the material, letting both their precomes slick down their individual legs. Jack grabs his ass for stability. 

"Ryan you motherfucking sexy beast." Geoff purred in his ear making him whine. Jack breathed irregularly as she heard them.

"That's it whine for me more. I'll fuck you how ever you want on that table boy. "

Ryan grunted.   
  
"I want my dick so far into your asshole right now buddy. You're gonna fucking stay the night and we'll make sweet love to you for all of it. How does that sound?"

Jack yelped grabbing firmer on his ass.

"Geeeoff!" Ryan moans as Geoff's hard-on grinds his ass. He heard the zipper opening and Ryan's underwear fell off five minutes ago so he was bare ass against it. "Geoff plee'ah'ease" he begs. 

"Jack get off." 

"As you wish." She says pushing down her wet panties. Now she was facing Ryan. She licked a finger and stuck it inside herself. "He's been screaming only your name. I want to hear mine too. Look at me Ryan. Go on honey. Scream for me."

"Ughhh ah Jack. Jack! Jack, you're so good! " Geoff continued to stroke him as he watched Jack open herself.

Her tongue hangs as she bounces her hips up and down, tightening her inner muscles around the finger. She is breathing irregularly and she is obviously wet now. Small breaths of pain escape her as she puts a second finger that was not wet. She moans as she uses a drying and a dry finger to pierce herself. Ryan moans with her and he sounds like he wants to cry. 

"Hey, Ryan after this can you fuck me against a wall? It's my favourite but Geoff's arms can't hold me for long. I really like being held from my ass and fucked raw."

Ryan made a gurgling sound, her voice challenging him. Jack thrusts inside and comes, her erotic face breaking as she screamed.

"I'm— I–, Jack! I- help!" 

Ryan came. Spurting sounds came from his cock as he shot on Jack. She was laughing, taking out the fingers from her hole and showing them to Ryan.

Ryan panted heavily and kneeled on the floor. 

"Jack. Geoff. Fuck."

"Easy bud. Let's get ya in a bed and do this properly. "

Jack leaned down to grab her shorts. She went to the main bathroom and Geoff led Ryan to the bedroom's bathroom. 

Ryan cleaned himself up. 

Geoff sat on the bed unbuttoning his trousers and shirt and taking them off. 

Geoff beckoned him to the bed when he was clean. 

Ryan's clothes were still in the kitchen and he laid on the bed sideways meeting Geoff's eyes. 

Geoff kissed him tenderly and Ryan relaxed. Geoff kissed him everywhere. Jack came to the bedroom too, and when she sandwiched Ryan between her and Geoff her skin was slightly wet. 

"Ryan you're amazing" Geoff murmured as he nuzzled him. 

"No, Jack is amazing. Did you see her? Being so tall, she could open her legs comfortably to do that and still have half a head on me."

"It's my legs. I'm a tall girl." Jack gives Ryan some tender kisses of her own. Maybe some languid ones on his neck.

They show him their love. Ryan was slowly draped in a love blanket until it was too late to go back home. 

They decided to sit on their balcony, in their underwear and have drinks. Jack had a fruity bev and the guys had some diet coke. 

They enjoyed the quiet night sky, rare for a gang city.

"If this is what Gavin craved all these years, I don't fucking blame him."

"Oh why do you gotta mention him right now when I'm relaxing Ryan?"

"Because Geoff, I am an agent of chaos. How's it going by the way. You good?"

"He's dancing happily since their confession. You even saw the product of that happiness today." Jack said biting her straw. 

"Jack!"

"What Geoff? You've been on cloud nine. I know. I live with you. And as I told you a million times you need to go to him now that the news is fresh and have sex. You know how depressed Gavin becomes when you ignore him for too long. Don't you remember that for three weeks he closed up in his shell and did not talk to anybody?" 

"But I need time!" 

"Then take time off after you do it! You will literally have all the time in the world. Geoff, the boy has wanted you for years. Making him wait more just rubs salt on his wound. For fuck sake you are both adults. Stop being a pussy and give yourself over to him! Right, Ryan?"

"Uhhhh, sorry, but yes. If you love him, do what you did to me today. Give him love, Geoff. I can't explain it but he has this charming ability to be both annoying and deserving of all the love in the world. "

Geoff deflates. 

"Can't argue with that. God he's such a handful though the little shit. I literally have no clue how to manage him and him and I, and all of us. " Geoff cackles.

Ryan sips from his glass and raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, they say communication helps with that Geoff. Come on," he puts his hand on Geoff's thigh, "it's just Gavin. Don't be a pussy."

"Hey, watch it Haywood."

"Ouu back to the surname are you? Pudsy, pussy, fuck."

"Hahaha pudsy? What?"

Jack slid down in her chair laughing her ass off and repeating the word over and over. 

They both laughed hard and Ryan pouted halfheartedly. 

"You found out my secret. Now you must die." Jack laughed even harder sliding off her chair. Geoff was taking deep breaths to calm down.

He chuckled with them because how can you not. 

"Oh my God." Jack sighs loudly. "I fucking lost it. Wow. "

"Ryan, you can stay forever, my God."

"I'm flattered Geoff. But I want Gavin in too because I like him." 

Jack became serious too fast. "You like him?"

"Yeah. I can't hide it. I really do Jack."

"Huh. Good to know. " Jack took her phone from the table and wrote a text. 

Ryan did not care where the text went. He got lost in his thoughts, enjoying the quiet night.

Eventually all of them were sleeping on their chairs and collectively decided to go sleep on a proper bed. Geoff hugged Jack's middle as they got comfortable in the bed and Ryan took the outside.

They fell asleep.

\- cut- 

Lindsay and Ryan had a phone conversation the next day. 

Her vacation was going splendid. She went to the beach with the twins and they came back the previous day. 

She says she misses everyone. He told her that he was coming to visit. 

Geoff called off the vacation starting from the next day and everyone was greatful. Not being together sucked and Ryan agreed. 

He, Jack and Geoff had a late breakfast, Ryan got dressed again and he said goodbye to Geoff and Jack for now. 

They hugged him together. He rubbed their backs.

"Goodbye!" He opens the door and he leaves closing it behind him. 

  
Getting to Lindsay's was a long trip. Her house was surrounded by roads and noise. 

He made it and Lindsay was so happy to see him.

"So you took proper time off huh?"

"Yep, everything was exhausting and Alfredo was scared when the office talking thing happened."

"Well how was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh hell yeah. Trevor took us to his favourite beach and we three played together. "

"You really love them, don't you?"

Lindsay suddenly became shy. 

"Yes. A lot." She whispers.

"Now I don't wanna intrude on your business, but your boys don't seem like they are separating from each other or participating to the relationship. Are you a part of it, or are you three alone?"

Ryan left it in silence letting Lindsay think.

"We are all kind of asocial so we just keep to ourselves. But yes we are a part of Geoff's relationship. Just not in a romantic sexual way. More of an asexual aromantic way. We are queer platonic partners with each other and it's so cool."

"That is cool Lindsay." Ryan braced himself. "I want to be you queer platonic partner too." 

"Of course Ryan!" They go for a hug at the same time and Ryan cuddled her soft body. 

Alfredo came to find them like that.

"Uhh what's going on here?"

"Fredo come here!"  
He slowly sits next to them. 

"Hey Fredo I wanted to ask you if you were alright man. I just thought you went through a harrowing experience." 

"I'm great baby. You weren't here when that shit was brand new. It was terrifying. But now, now you don't worry as much."

"Good. Wanna join on this? Lindsay is not letting go."

"Nope" she adds. 

Alfredo cautiously leaned on Ryan's back and hugged his waist. 

"Oh this is nice. You're sturdy Ryan."

"Thanks! I can offer my services as a pillow any time you ask."

"That's good. We don't like going out as much. And Trevor is a freaking insomniac and tires himself so much. He's sleeping right now to stay up for days after work starts tomorrow."

"Can we do something?"

"Nah. His brain cannot handle medication and we just warn everyone to keep an eye on him at work so he doesn't fall on his face and breaks his nose."

"You're okay for this information to be public?"

"Yes. We had too many scares in public places already. "

Ryan does not pick further. 

Lindsay does finally let go an hour later. She also persuades Ryan to have lunch together. 

Trevor joined them after Alfredo woke him up. 

After lunch Ryan told them in a theatrically sad tone that he had to go and Lindsay theatrically begged him not to, which turned into a goodbye scene in an original film where Lindsay can't let go his hand, but Ryan must fall from the cliff and monologuing that she must live her life without him.

"This is fucking sad." Alfredo pointed out and Lindsay laughed from where she was laying on the sofa her hand grasping Ryan's.

Ryan chuckled and let go off her hand. 

He shook hands with Trevor and gave Alfredo a shoulder rub but he side- hugged him and touched their foreheads together. 

"Come back soon alright, baby?"

"Alfredo I am going to confess that I really like it when you say baby. Of course, see ya soon."

"Bye Ryan." 

Ryan leaves and goes home.   
\- cut-  
  
When they go to work the next day, Gavin looked exhausted. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and he is slouching over his keyboard, typing gibberish.

Ryan takes a seat next to him and gently taps him on the shoulder.

"Gav?"   
"Hm?"

"How are you?"  
"Huh?" He still is not looking at Ryan. 

"Gav, look at me, dear." He said softly.

Gavin blinks his eyes and slowly turns to face Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm here, what do you need?"

"You okay?"  
"Mmm just haven't slept that'ss all."   
"Hm. And why haven't you slept?"

"Dug up cases that we closed and rewrote them. Took the whole night."

"Uh-huh. Why?"  
Gavin makes a snorting noise and groans.

"I'm tired Ryan, can we not do this right now?" 

"You didn't stay up because of Geoff, did you?"

Gavin freezes. 

"Gav," Ryan rolls the chair closer, and caresses the sides of his face, "buddy. Are you nervous?"

Gavin is trying to reel back from him but he nods. 

"Hey did you know that when you fainted," Ryan whispered in his ear, "Geoff threatened my life if I had something to do with it?"

Gavin leaned closer. 

"He loves you Gav. Don't you worry that he doesn't."

"It's just I've been waiting. And it hurts me. What if I don't want it anymore?"

"Ssh Gavin," Ryan hugs him tightly, "you have him now. Jack said to me that Geoff dances from joy of thinking about you."

"What if he's planning on a big prank to humiliate me?"

"Then I'll go and set it all on fire. For you."

"Ryan you are so good. I don't deserve this." 

"Hm welp maybe it's not about deserve. Maybe it's about capability to love. Now, look at Geoff over my shoulder."

Gavin raises his head and gasps. 

Ryan knows that he sees a sad Geoff. He releases Gavin and he gets up and faces him in a sort of defense stance. 

Geoff marches to Gavin. Ryan turns his head away when they kiss. 

His chest tightens. There now they do not need him anymore. 

His heart hurts.

He returns to his small, loyal desk and reads upon his tasks for the day. 

He'll be hanging out with Michael a lot today. Good he will distract him from the growing pain in his chest. 

Michael had an assignment from the top office to hack into several spots of a "wall" and destroy them. Ryan would be perched on his shoulder watching him and navigating him.

They began like sailors, easing themselves in the water, practicing the hits and double checking the numbers. Michael jumped ahead three steps and Ryan yelled at him to stop, to be careful, and Michael laughed in his face but complied. 

"Stop being such a pussy Ryebread. It's fine."

"No it's not Michael."

"This isn't even our hit, we're just doing it for the higher ups cuz they're lazy."

"We're also using a company computer and they're gonna shift the blame on us. Now go to 338."

Couple hours later Michael starts breaking the first spot. Ryan cheers him on and Michael laughs maniacally as the hit spreads to the area and downloads what it needs from it. A second later the spot is destroyed and Michael sets up the second spot. 

"Ryan what's the coordinates again? Ryan?"

"Umm yeah." Ryan recollects the numbers and Michael inserts them. Michael did not miss that distracted voice. Now to decide to engage or not.

"So Ryan."

"Hm?" 

"You've gone all around in our homes I hear. "

"Well yeah. I am the one who monitors you."

"Yeah, at work. So what's up?"

"I just thought I needed to get serious about some stuff and you are one of them."

Michael was taken aback.   
"You know how frank you sounded there right?" 

"Mhmm. I realized many things in those two days."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

Ryan's voice got a bit high.  
"Like, how adorable everyone is aaand how Geoff is a hypocrite, and, uh how you like when I'm gentlemanly at you and how Jack likes to get sexual fast with people she likes, and many other things."

"Goddamn it Haywood, I'll jump you if you don't stop being so cute right now." 

"Focus on the hit Michael." He hid his grin.

Michael tried and failed to stop his smile as the target downloaded. 

A minute later the spot was destroyed. 

Micheal set up the next spot, Ryan supervising him. 

They were absorbed in the set up and did not notice Gavin walking towards them.

"What're ya doing boi?" Ryan jumped out of his skin but Michael stayed calm and focused.

"Deploying the bomb function and downloading stuff. You okay? Do you want to leave?"

"No no, thank you Michael." Gavin noticed Ryan looking away from him. 

"What are you looking at Ryan?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why don't I believe you Ryan?" Ryan felt Gavin get closer and his heart was in immeasurable pain.

"Pleass fuck off Gavin we're busy. Michael has four more spots to hit. "

Ryan refused to look at him but he knew he was upset. He heard Michael patting his back and then walking away. 

He managed to turn his head back to see spot number five already gone. 

"Alright, Michael three more to go." 

Michael did not move. Ryan's insides turned cold. 

"You're not going to explain that?"

"E-explain what?" 

"Whatever let's finish this, I'm already bored with this."

He sets up the three together and one by one they complete leaving spots behind them. 

Michael gathers the files in a hard drive and resets the program, wiping everything from it. 

"I am taking this to the higher up. Stay here."   
Michael leaves and Ryan rubs his chest. He takes a glance at Lindsay chatting with Trevor and he wanted to be an asexual too at that moment. 

He'd have to say goodbye to Gavin once Geoff fully gives him himself. There's no way he can be inside or in the middle of that. Gavin does not like him anyway. Nor do the others. 

"God I gotta stop before I break my own heart." He goes to his xbox and starts playing something. 

The hurt in his heart settled as a soreness and Michael came back. He looked furious.

He went straight to Jeremy's desk and started ranting to him. Geoff heard him and chipped in. Jack proposed a solution.   
Gavin looked incredulous. Lindsay asked questions and threaten the higher up with back up from Trevor. 

Michael's pacing brought him to Ryan.

"You okay Michael?"

"Nothing, the higher up pissed me off."

"Wanna play a round to calm down?"

"No."

"Okay. I heard you venting. Do you feel better?" 

"No, more angry."

"Then sit and calm down." Ryan pushes a chair to him. Michael sits and becomes very quiet. 

Ryan between playing the game is secretly glancing at Michael's face. 

After a while Michael shifted. 

"I'll tell you something secret, if you tell me what was up with you and Gavin earlier. Deal?"

"Fine."

"The higher up guy, sexually harassed me. "

Ryan pounded his controller on the desk.   
"What?"

"Yeah. Long time ago. I was skinnier and I guess looked more innocent and he cupped my balls. He touched everywhere in there, over my jeans of fucking course and fuck I wanted to kill him. I punched him and kicked him and then ran away."

"Michael?"

"Now he gives me jobs to appear amending but he still makes comments, that, show how he hasn't stopped thinking about me. But he doesn't try anything cuz I'm beefier now. And I'll definitely kill him."

"Does Geoff know?"

"Yeah. It's one of his yearly goals to get that fucker fired but there he stays. Now you Ryan, what was that display earlier?"

"Well geez it's not that bad. I want Gavin to be happy so whenever Geoff gives himself to him, I'll have to, uhhhh give up on him."

"You're giving up on Gavin? Why the fuck are you doing that?"

"You, the Fakes is all he ever wanted. I was just a way to get it. He doesn't want me anymore," Ryan wipes a tear but more come, "I like all of you and still gonna pursue you, but I'm giving up on Gavin."

Michael calmly asked. "But you still like him?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"YOU FUCKING MORON." Michael yells drawing everyone's attention and the buzz of conversation stops.

"What's happening there, Michael?" Geoff asks swaggering over to them, followed by a curious Jack and a worried Jeremy. Lindsay stayed away but her eyes were like a hawk's looking at everything. 

Gavin looks scared. 

Ryan's tears sting and takes a rag from his desk to wipe them off. 

"Geoff I rhink we need to address the bet, before Ryan commits a tragic suicide over love."

"What happened?"

"Gavin happened."

"Wait what did I do?" 

"Nothing, you fucknut, it will all be explained if we tell Ryan what the bet was. Jack?"

Jack sighed and braced herself.  
"The bet was, if Ryan loves Gavin, then Gavin and Ryan both become part of the Fake's relationship. If he doesn't, and falls for any other members for example Geoff, then only Ryan joins. If Ryan didn't like anyone he would have been left alone and continued to just be a coworker."

"So Ryan," continued Michael, "do you love Gavin?"

"Yeah." He squeaks out. 

"Then both Ry and Gav join us. Good because you don't know how long I've been waiting for Gavin. And Ryan you're not bad either." Jeremy told him.

"Same." Michael added.

"Same!" Trevor said from across the room.

Gavin approached Ryan. Ryan's heart burned and fresh tears fell. 

"You thought I'd leave you Ryebread? For Geoff? For the Fakes? Never, fucking never. I have not experienced anything like you. The Wednesday, letting me be in your old office, the date, the kissing. You gave me courage Ry. I didn't deserve it. You yelled for me. You got Geoff to get over himself and love me. And you thought you were a pawn? You thought I'd leave you?"

Gavin pulls him by the t-shirt and kisses him. Everyone around them gasped. Ryan slowly opens his mouth and submits to Gavin. Gavin encourages him to not do that and they become equals sharing the kiss instead of one doing all the work.

When they break the kiss and look at the others cheering, throwing stuff around and Geoff. 

Geoff approached them.   
"Ryan. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Ryan, we want you to join us, properly. Do you want to be in my polyam relationship?"

"Yes, Geoff. I'd love to." Ryan gets up from his chair and gives him a small kiss on the lips. Geoff grins and kisses his temple and noogies his head.

Jack in the meantime had gathered a wad of bills from every Fake in the room except Gavin and Ryan. 

"Pay up Geoffrey." She sings and Geoff laughs as he gives her a twenty and a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Good job honey. Real slick to change your bet when the kitchen thing happened."

"Yep. Aren't I a smart girl?" 

Gavin takes Ryan's hand. He squeezes it. 

"I don't remember saying this but I love you Ryan."

"I love you a lot as well. Thank you Gavin."

"Hey, can we go on another date together? Preferably somewhere we could have sex?"

"Sure. I'll look it up for you. Can all of the Fakes come?"

"I dunno." They both glance at their new family. "Maybe if they behave. Somewhere like a ski trip."

"I see what you're getting at. You just wanna look at wet butts don't you?" And he tickles him. Gavin leans his body away.

"No Ryan, ew. Ew. Like a school trip where you have all your friends with you and you fall in love with them and you connect more and—” 

"Okay I get it. You sap. I'll find something. Now let's join them, I saw Jeremy bringing beers."

Gavin's eyes lit up. "Beers! Come on Ry!"

They join in the impromtu celebration, Ryan taking the offered diet coke from Geoff instead.

"Cheers!" They cling their containers together.

"Fake Crew!" Everyone yells and they down their drinks. 

End.


End file.
